Chicken Soup for the Avatarded Soul
by whatsername911
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about the world of Avatar. It will range from humor, to romance to tragedy and angst. The main pairings will be Zutara, Taang and Sukka, but I may do others if the urge strikes. DRABBLE 11 UP! "He warned her against it..
1. Never Have I Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, happy now?**

**Name: Never Have I Ever**

**Genre: A little bit of everything **

**Summary: Zuko has joined the gaang and Iroh and the Earth King are not with them. There are still trust issues with Zuko, and they haven't really become friends yet. But they have moved past the initial hate of each other and come to a sort of truce. Toph is the only one of the gaang who trusts Zuko in the least, because she can tell when he's lying and when he's not. She is sick and tired of all the tension between their group, and decides to get them to realize they're not so different after all, by means of our favorite drinking game!**

"Toph, what is this?" asked Sokka skeptically.

"A drinking game!"

"Uhh... you're a little young to be drinking, Toph." That was Katara, who looked both worried and a little disturbed.

"It's not alcohol. It's just juice."

"Okay, so how do you play?" asked Aang. He was always up for a game.

"The name of the game is Never Have I Ever. What you do is you say, 'Never have I ever…' and then you say something like 'stolen something.' And if you, or anyone else has stolen something, then you take a swig."

"So how do you win?" asked Sokka.

"You don't." Everyone turned around in surprise at the speaker. It was Zuko. "After living on a ship with a bunch of soldiers for almost three years, I've learned a lot about drinking games. What I'd like to know, is how a twelve year old blind girl knows about them."

"I'll tell you if you play," said Toph, putting on a puppy dog face for good mesure. Zuko looked at her for a minute. Sometimes she was so like his sister when she was that age, it was rather disturbing.

"Fine," replied Zuko simply, for reasons he could not understand. The gaang situated themselves around the campfire and each took a canteen filled with whatever Toph had put in them.

"Okay, I'll go first," said Toph. "Never have I ever… eaten a bug." The boys all took a sip. Toph and Katara giggled. Stupid boys. Next, It was Sokka's turn.

"Never have I ever… taken a dance lesson. Toph and Zuko drank. Katara was next.

"Never have I ever… ridden a wild hog monkey." To everyone's surprise, Aang wasn't the only one to drink to that. Zuko drank too. Next up was Aang.

"Never have I ever… played the world's most amazing prank on someone!" Again, everyone was surprised to see Zuko drink along with the rest of them. Zuko's turn.

"Never have I ever… stolen something. Zuko drank as he looked at Katara who drank as well. He was obviously recalling that little episode with the waterbending scroll. Katara tried to glare at him, but ended up blushing. He had been _awfully _close to her when he had tried to bribe her. Her blush deepened slightly. As time went on, the questions got more personal, but no one seemed to care anymore. Even Zuko had to admit that things were just beginning to get interesting. And it sure as hell beat sitting around and being all sentimental about it. At least this was some sort of challenge. He could take a challenge. The questions continued.

"Never have I ever… done something incredibly stupid to impress a girl." Aang Sokka and even Zuko drank to that.

"Never have I ever used wealth and power to get what I wanted." Toph and Zuko drank.

"Never have I ever left home before I joined Aang." Katara, Sokka and Toph all drank.

"Never have I ever… killed someone." Everyone looked at Zuko, who surprisingly didn't drink. Poor Aang drank alone, regret written all over his face. It wasn't his fault he couldn't control himself in the Avatar State.

"Never have I ever… lost someone that was important to me." Aang, Sokka, Katara and Zuko drank.

"Never have I ever… had someone I cared about and trusted hurt and betray me." Zuko, Aang, Toph and Katara all drank.

"Never have I ever… been given a great and impossible task at an early age and was never even prepared for what I would have to face." Aang and Zuko looked at each other straight in the eye… and drank. Now there was only enough juice in each person's canteen left for one more sip.

"Never have I ever… had so much in common with people I thought to be so different from myself." Everyone drank.


	2. When One Door Closes

**Disclaimer: If you honestly thing I own Avatar… then can I have some of whatever you're on?**

**Name: When one door closes…**

**Genre: Tragedy/Angst**

**Summary: Set post CoD, and the gaang returned to Ba Sing Se, to free Iroh and ask him to be Aang's firebending teacher. Unfortunately, Azula and Zuko catch them and a battle takes place. Azula shoots Iroh with lightning once more, and Zuko finally snaps out of it and turns on Azula, catching her by surprise and taking her out.**

**WARNING: Character death. I almost cried while writing this. I love Iroh so much, but I think something bad has to happen to him in order for Zuko to come to his senses and to make the plot to move forward in the rightful Zutarian way.**

Azula fell to the ground, stunned. The Dai Li had fled the scene the second their leader was defeated. Toph, Sokka and Katara and Aang stopped and looked towards Iroh, who was lying on the ground motionless. Katara was about to go to him, but stopped when Zuko walked forward, his face even paler than usual. Against their better judgement, the gaang did not attack him. They could only watch in stunned silence, the sole witnesses to the death of a great man.

"Zuko…" said Iroh, his voice barely more than a whisper, yet still audible in the silent palace.

"Uncle…" said Zuko, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"There isn't much time now, my nephew"

"Don't talk like that, Uncle! You're going to be okay."

"No, Prince Zuko. I'm not going to be okay. Listen to me, my nephew. You have always been like a second son to me. What you did doesn't matter anymore. I forgive you, Zuko. Your actions just now have proved what I have always known to be true. There is good in you, Zuko. No matter what face you show the outside world, no matter how much you try to hide it, you are a good person at heart. And that's why I need you to do something for me, as a parting request."

"I'll do anything, Uncle. All you have to do is ask."

"I need you to be the Avatar's firebending teacher, and help defeat your father and save the world. Can you promise me you'll do that?" The gaang all gasped silently. And then Zuko went and did the very last thing they expected him to do.

"Okay. I promise."

"That's my boy…" Iroh was fading fast. The tears were trying to escape Zuko's iron will.

"Tell mom and Lu Ten I say hi, will you?" said Zuko, who smiled weakly, trying desperately to put on a good face for his beloved uncle, one last time.

"I will…" whispered Iroh. He was tired, so tired now.

"Good-bye Uncle… I… I love you."

"As I, you. Good-bye Zuko, my son…" And he was gone. They all could feel it. Zuko then stood up, still facing his uncle, and began to recite those familiar words in a hollow, detached voice.

"Iroh, General to my nation for forty-seven years, the great Dragon of the West. You were the matchless conqueror of half the Earth Kingdom. The fearless leader of the Fire Navy. You were the son of Ila and Azulon, now passed. Brother of Ozai. Husband of Lara, now passed. Father of Lu Ten, now passed. Uncle of Zuko and Azula. I lay you to rest." Zuko then set Iroh's corpse ablaze, the smoke from his body rising through a hole blasted through the ceiling. "As was your dying wish, I will teach the Avatar firebending. I hearby give my solemn word that I, Prince Zuko, will remain loyal to the Fire Naton for as long as I live, and that I will do everything in my power to bring Princess Azula and Fire Lord Ozai to justice for the crimes they have committed against the Fire Nation, the world, and myself." Still standing with his back turned to the four other teens, Zuko silently evaporated the tears off his face so that none of the others would see them. He turned around slowly to face his new comrades. They stared at him in shocked silence. "We should get out of here. My sister will be waking up soon," he said in as calm a voice as he could manage. Aang looked over to Toph, who nodded once, confirming Zuko's intentions.

"Okay, let's go," said Aang. The five young heroes descended back through the crystal catacombs of destiny and finally out into the sleeping city where they boarded Appa and flew off into the night. Zuko looked back at the rapidly shrinking palace below, watching as the smoke from his uncle's body merged with the clouds in the sky. It was Toph who was brave enough to approach the Fire Prince.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your uncle. I kind of knew him too. I ran into him once in the forest shortly before we battled Azula in the abandoned town. He gave me some tea and some good advice. He was a great man, you know." Zuko looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah… he was."

"He really loved you, he talked about you a lot. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be. At least this time… I got to say good-bye." Later that night, as Zuko lay on Appa, his gentle undulating motion rocking him to sleep, Zuko could have sworn he heard his uncle's voice whisper in his ear.

"You see, when one door closes, another opens. Good-night my sweet prince… I will always be with you." For the first time in a long while, Zuko drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	3. Farewell to a Fallen Hero

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Avatar.

**Name: **Farewell to a fallen hero.

**Genre:** More tragedy? Dear G-d, I'm morbid!

**Summary:** Okay, so I'm kinda on a funeral kick right now. I've been watching waaaayyy too much Rent. (Angel's funeral makes my cry EVERY FREAKIN' TIME!!!) So I was watching the part with Angel's funeral, and through my pathetic tears, I realized that this would be the kind of funeral Jet would have. Very casual, no big religious ceremony, just people who knew him sitting around telling stories and saying their final goodbyes. So basically what happens here is that the gaang (including Zuko) runs into Longshot and Smellerbee in some random place, close the freedom fighter's tree house base. That's where the funeral is.

"Longshot? Smellerbee? Is that you?" Katara's eyes lit up with hope as she ran towards the two rebels, closely followed by the rest of their little gaang.

"Katara? Aang? Sokka? Hi!" said Smellerbee. Longshot gave them a meaningful glance. Zuko caught up with them and Smellerbee looked at him in surprise. "Lee? Wow, we haven't seen you since you're uhh… encounter with Jet. Look, we're really sorry about what he did. It was just so hard for him to let go of everything that he got to looking for firebenders."

"Don't be," was Zuko's curt reply.

"Wait. You _know_ them?" asked Sokka incredulously.

"It's kind of a long story," said Zuko.

"So where's Jet? Is he o-" Katara stopped mid sentence when she noticed the tears running down Smellerbee's face. "Oh no…" whispered Katara, her eyes welling up.

"He wasn't okay, Katara…" choked out Smellerbee. Longshot put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "He said he was, but… but…" she couldn't go on.

"We're holding a funeral for him back at the tree base. He would have liked it if you could come," said Longshot quietly. Everyone just stood there looking at him in shock for a couple seconds.

"You talk?" said Zuko, who obviously had thought him to be mute or something. Longshot nodded.

They made their way to the tree fort and were there by nightfall. The tree fort village of the Freedom Fighters was oddly quiet, as if it was being smothered by a wet blanket. The children mostly stayed in their huts and grieved silently, but some came out to greet them somberly. At nightfall, Smellerbee called a meeting on the big platform in the center of the little village. In the center of the platform was a raised area where the speaker stood. Tears ran down Katara's cheeks as she recalled the time when Jet would speak on it, in his entrancing, inspiring way. Smellerbee got up on the podium and began to speak.

"Freedom Fighters, friends, we gather here tonight to remember our beloved leader. Jet. Jet was an inspiration to us all, and brought our big family together. He was a good strong fighter, a brave leader, and a true friend. We will all miss him greatly. He was always a fighter and he fought bravely to the very end. And I'm sure that he wouldn't want it any other way. Now, if anyone has something to say, please come up and say it one at a time." Smellerbee stepped off the platform and sat down next to Longshot, resting her head on his shoulder. Many of the children, some of them surprisingly young to be fighting in the war, got up and spoke of how Jet had found them after their families were killed and gave them hope and a place to call home. How he had rescued them from a life on the streets, begging and pick pocketing to survive. After a while of this, Sokka stook up and walked on to the podium.

"From the very beginning, Jet and I had our differences. We had our different philosophies on how to fight the Fire Nation, and I admit that I was a little prejudiced against him because of his… _closeness_ with my sister. But still, you had to respect the guy. Misguided as he was, he was a brave warrior. And in the end, he really wasn't so bad. So all I gotta say is… you were okay, Jet. And I'm sorry I judged you." Sokka stepped down and gave his sister a hug as Aang stepped up.

"As Sokka mentioned, Jet and I had our differences. A lot of differences. But in the end, he was a good guy. The day he died, I was there, fighting alongside him. He gave his life to protect me, and for that I thank him. Thank you, Jet. I hope that wherever you are, you've finally found some peace." Aang let a couple tears fall and then sat back down next to Katara who hugged him tightly and cried onto his shoulder. Then, Zuko did something that surprised them all. He stood up, walked onto the podium... and began to speak.

"Jet… wow. I'm probably the very last person anyone would expect to be speaking at his funeral, yet here I am. I met Jet on the ferry to Ba Sing Se, where I was supposed to start a new life with my uncle. As you can see, that didn't exactly pan out, or else I wouldn't be standing here. Jet and I actually hit it off right away, surprisingly enough. We did a lot of… questionably good deeds together, such as 'liberating' the captain's food and giving it to the refugees. It was after I declined his invitation to join the Freedom Fighters that he first became suspicious of me. As Smellerbee told me earlier today, sometimes people have a hard time letting go of old habits," said Zuko, giving Aang a meaningful glance. "I can attest to that. Jet's suspicions grew to the point where he openly accused me of being a firebender in public and attacking me. This is what got him arrested by the Dai Li in the first place, making his death partially my fault. And for that, I am sorry. Believe me when I say that no matter what he said, I was not out to kill anybody. Jet may have been slightly fanatical and obsessive, but for all his faults, he was not stupid." Zuko searched crowd and saw that no one had their weapons with them. Zuko looked up at the stars and conjured a flame in his palm. Gasps and even some screams rippled throughout the area. They looked at Aang, who shook his head. They did not rise to fight. Zuko continued speaking, directing his voice at the heavens. "I have to hand it to you Jet, I thought my secret was pretty well guarded. But as you soon noticed, my disguise was less than perfect. You were smart enough to see through my charade so the least I owe you is an explanation. First of all, my name is not Lee. It's Zuko. Prince Zuko of the Fire Naton, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai." More gasps could be heard throughout the otherwise silent audience. "I am wanted by every nation, including my own, for treason. I came to Ba Sing Se with my uncle in order to hide. That was before my sister arrived and convinced me into joining her in bringing down the Earth Kingdom once and for all. We succeeded. But a short while later, I turned on her after she killed my uncle, and swore to bring her and my father down. I now teach the Avatar… Aang firebending." The forest was dead silent. "So there's your explanation, Jet. Wherever you are now, you're probably cursing me off or giving me death threats. And all you Freedom Fighters probably hate me now, too. Go ahead, I deserve it. At least now, you know that your leader wasn't a complete psycho." Zuko stepped off the podium and walked back to his seat, the crowd parting as he made his way through it, sitting down near Katara, who looked at him oddly. "He really loved you, you know," said Zuko quietly to her. "He talked about you a lot. You should go up there." Katara nodded and slowly made her way up to the podium. She stood there for a second gazing at all the young faces in the crowd. Younger than her, younger than Aang and Toph, but old enough to fight for what they believe, and old enough to die their cause. She began to speak.

"How can I sum Jet up in just a few words? For starters, he was crazy, immoral, reckless, fanatic and manipulative. He could kill hundreds of innocent people just to get ten firebenders. Yes, he was insane. It is true, that he was all those things that I said a second ago, but he was also smart, funny, spirited, inspirational, handsome, a great leader and friend, and a true Freedom Fighter. And to his credit, in the end, he did the right thing. And that's all that counts." The tears that had finally stopped coming welled up in her eyes once more as she concluded; "I loved Jet. Even after everything he did, I loved him, and I guess you can say that I still do. But Jet would hate it if I just kept dwelling in the past. So I'll go on living in the moment… for both of us. And I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way." Katara stepped off the podium and sat down with her adopted "family". Somewhere in a place between Earth and the Spirit World, Jet smiled. This was the conformation he was waiting for. Everyone would be fine without him. He didn't need to worry. The light was getting brighter now, and Jet could begin to make out the faint outlines of his parents, waiting for him.

"See ya' around, guys. You're right as usual, Katara. I wouldn't want things to turn out any other way." Jet walked into the light.


	4. Ahh the power of hormones!

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates! I hope all my wonderful readers haven't lost interest! I'll try to be better about that from now on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!!!

**Genre:** ROMANTIC COMEDY!!! YAY!!!!! (not morbid in any way!)

**Summary:** This is all you need to know: Zuko's joined the gaang. Katara is waterbending. In her yukata or whatever the hell people call her tighty whiteys. Zuko, though all full of angst, is still your typical teenage boy. Ahh, the power of hormones… Oh. And incase you're incredibly stupid, and haven't realized by now, IT"S ZUTARA! With a bit of a Taangy twist at the end because I said so. PS: Iroh's alive in this one. I'll randomly switch around who died and who didn't for my own creative purposes, just so you know.

"Aang! Come on, let's practice waterbending! It's a full moon tonight!" called Katara, who was in the stream. Zuko looked up at her, and all coherent thought escaped his mind. Katara was not wearing her blue dress. She was wearing her white undergarments, which consisted of a half tank top, which exposed her stomach, and a white skort type thing. Zuko couldn't look away. The way she moved when waterbending was intoxicating. So was the fact that she was half naked. Iroh looked over in Zuko's direction and smiled knowingly, thinking about grand kids. Toph sat down next to Zuko.

"You should probably try closing your mouth. If Sokka sees you staring, I think his head might explode," said Toph. Zuko looked up at her, embarrassed.

"How did you know I was staring?" asked Zuko. Surely staring didn't make vibrations.

"Well, Katara's waterbending in her tighty whiteys, and you haven't moved a muscle since she started. Not to mention the fact that your heart's going like a million miles a minute. Therefore, logically, I can conclude that you are staring at her," Zuko was impressed. Toph was incredibly perceptive. "One other thing I noticed, is very good news for both of us."

"What?"

"Aang seems to be over her."

"The Avatar had a crush on Katara? How did you know that?"

"Well, before, he would do exactly what you're doing now and he would constantly try to impress her, but now, he seems more focused on waterbending than her. He's been like this since the battle in the cave. What happened down there?"

"Uh…"

"Nevermind, I don't even wanna know. The point is that we're free to do whatever it is we wanna do without being on the business end of a jealous, love sick Avatar."

"Oh," was all Zuko could say to that. He had a feeling that he and Toph would get along just fine.


	5. For I Am But A Humble Soldier

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I DON'T OWN AVATAR!!!!!!!!!**

**Genre: uhh… I don't really know… but I will heavily imply Zutara.**

**Summary: This is the story of a random Fire Nation soldier and how he is rather distantly connected to Katara and Zuko. Just an idea that popped into my head while having writers block with another drabble.**

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY LACK OF UPDATES!!!!! I've been hit with an epidemic of rampant plot bunnies that won't let me concentrate on one drabble at a time! And I know this isn't my absolute BEST work, but I think it's a cool idea, so I decided not to scrap it like I did to so many other drabbles.**

You don't need to know my name. I am but a humble soldier. I myself do not claim to have done anything particularly amazing with my lifetime. But I have witnessed things that will someday be the stuff of legends, and the text of history scrolls. I do not claim to have any starring role in the events I am about to tell you of, but I can take a small pleasure, knowing that, even in a miniscule way, I touched the lives of two of the greatest monarchs in Fire Nation history.

I was a new recruit, fresh out of the training academy when the sent me to the South Pole for a routine raid on some random village. Supposedly the only thing that resembled civilization down there. I wasn't exactly thrilled. I wouldn't be seeing any real action until I gained more experience working in the field. The journey took about two weeks give or take a few days. We arrived late at night at this tiny little place that looked more like a camp than a village. It was barely one hundred square feet in area. This would be easy. We stormed the village fast and efficiently, just like training. The peasants screamed and ran while their warriors stood up and fought. They were a fearsome, savage bunch, their painted faces seemed to glow in the moonlight as their crude weapons flew at us. They even had a few waterbenders, nine male and one female. I pushed aside the dead body of my last opponent in the section of the village I was supposed to cover, and went to see where my commander was to receive orders. When I reached him, he was holding the female waterbender by the hair, preparing to kill her. I stood there, waiting for him to do his duty to our nation and punish this savage for her defiance. The commander set the woman on fire. I was prepared for the woman's screams of pain, but not for the screams that joined them. It was this scream shook the very foundations of what I believed in. And all it was, was one simple word: "MOMMY!!!!!" I turned my head and saw a little girl clamoring over the bloody snow and ice, towards the burning waterbender. My commander turned to me, ignoring the little girl's anguished cries, telling me I should gather up what valuables I could and get back to the ship. But I could not take my eyes off that little girl, crying and sobbing before the charred corpse that had once been her mother. I noticed something bright and shiny, still adorning the dead waterbender's neck. It was a beautifully carved piece of some sort of gem that had miraculously not been burned. The ribbon it once hung on was nothing more than ash, but the stone could still hold some value. I picked it up in my hand and looked back down at the girl. She looked up at me with tears flowing from a pair of stunningly blue eyes. And I realized that she needed this gem more than I did. It would give her something more to remember her mother by, than a hideously burned corpse. I took her small hand and placed the gem inside.

After the South Pole, I lost my taste for the blood and carnage of war, and got reassigned to be a Royal Guard at the Palace. There, I spent my time guarding gates and doing the bidding of the Royal Family. I had a quarters the size of a small apartment in the servants wing of the Palace. I was to be on call for emergencies at all hours. In my years at the Palace, I believe I have gotten to know the Royal family quite well. Azulon, reigning Fire Lord for the first two years of my stay at the palace, kept to himself most of the time. He was harsh, but fair, and had a level head. People say that he was never the same after the death of his wife, Ila. His first born son, Iroh was by far the jolliest fellow of the Royal Family. He enjoyed his tea, and especially loved jasmine and ginseng. He was also very kind and treated servants and soldiers such as myself, very well. I had come to respect him greatly over the years, even after his great defeat at Ba Sing Se. Iroh's younger brother Ozai though, was another matter. Let's just say he wasn't the nicest man on earth… okay he was horrible. He treated everyone like dirt, including his own family. He was cruel and ruthless in everything he did. He was a harsh taskmaster in all fields of life; as a husband and a father. I don't see why Ursa ever married him in the first place. It was really too bad. Ursa was a kind, gentle soul, and the picture of classic Fire Nation beauty. She had long, sliky black hair, full lips and bright amber eyes. She always treated everyone, including my fellow servants and I with dignity and respect. She was a true gem of a woman. When she died, even though the rest of the country and most of the nobles at court acted like nothing happened, we humble serving people mourned her death greatly. The most delightful thing about the palace for me at least, was the children. There were four of them, all little bundles of mischief. There was Princess Azula, and her two little friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula was never my favorite out of the girls. She was a firebending prodigy, and adorable to boot, but there was just something about her that never seemed right. That glint in her eye did not belong in a child as young as she… it even felt… evil. But I liked her two friends. Ty Lee was a bouncy young girl with a talent for acrobatics. Even though she was constantly being bossed around and put down by the Princess, she never seemed to let it get to her. She was the kind of person who could light up a room with her presence alone. Mai was a quiet girl who always had her head in a book. She was nice, but rarely spoke around others for she was painfully shy. Especially around the young Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko was the older brother of Princess Azula by two years. It was a bit lonely for him, being the only boy, so he would seek companionship elsewhere. Namely, me. I remember when he was young, and his parents and uncle were busy, he used to follow me around and watch me train with my weapons. His older cousin Lu Ten had taught him a great deal about swordsmanship, and after his death, Zuko practiced with his swords constantly. I guessed it helped him deal with his grief and feel connected to Lu Ten. I would teach him new techniques every so often and I must say, that even though he and average firebender, what Azula had in firebending, he had in swordsmanship. Not that that mattered to his father. Poor Zuko was always trying to prove himself to Ozai, but he would have none of it. It was painfully clear to me that Ozai had absolutely no interest in his son whatsoever, and even more so that he favored Azula much more. After Ursa's death, Zuko, feeling more alone than ever, had tried even more desperately to connect with his neglectful father. As if just to torture his son more, Ozai would occasionally spend some "quality time" with his son. I never actually witnessed this so called "bonding", but all I saw was that each time, Zuko would come back with bruises on his face, arms and neck. When I would ask him what happened, he would mechanically reply: "I fell down." This routine made me absolutely sick. The years passed, and the children grew. Azula became colder and crueler than ever, and spent most of her time torturing Zuko or practicing firebending. Zuko became more reclusive with each passing year, yet he never lost that small glimmer of hope that maybe one day, he would be good enough for his father to love.

I will never forget the day of Zuko's banishment as long as I live. The day he was punished for having a heart of gold. I was in the third row of the Agni Kai stadium. I knew in my heart what would happen, but I didn't want to believe it. I watched the flames rush towards the defenseless boy, as if in slow motion. His scream of agony and despair still rings fresh in my ears today. I wanted to shut my eyes, but I couldn't look away. I wanted to throw up, but my throat was shut tight. I listened in horror to the jeers and boos of the crowd, as the young prince continued to scream in agony, clutching his face. I got up, and ran as fast as I could away from the arena, but I couldn't escape the sound of his anguished screaming. I ran to my quarters and packed my things. I had to get away from this place. I couldn't bear the thought of serving a man who would torture and disfigure his own flesh and blood like that. I wanted to run away, as far as I could, but just as I was about to burst through the door, and on my way to freedom, I realized I couldn't. Where would I go? What would I do? With all the inside secrets I knew about the Royal Family, I would be killed for sure. So at the palace, I stayed, and hoped that the madness would eventually come to an end.

Nearly three years passed, and the Day of Black Sun and Sozen's comment arrived. I found myself fighting a battle I didn't even believe in. I was in the midst of half heartedly fighting a mixed army of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe soldiers outside the palace. I wasn't so much fighting to kill them, as I was fighting just to survive. But I realized, that if I died here, it wouldn't matter. What did I have against these people I was fighting? Nothing. I felt sick. What was I doing? I dropped my weapons. The soldiers I had been fighting looked shocked to say the least.

"What's the matter, firebender? Are you surrendering?" said the Earth Kingdom soldier.

"I guess I am," I said truthfully. "I'm sick of this war. I'm done fighting for Ozai. I joined the Army to protect and serve, not kill and destroy!" I felt better than I had in years. I was saying the words that had been on the very tip of my tounge for so long.

"What?" said the Water Tribe man, flabbergasted.

"I won't fight you." I remembered the day that my young prince had uttered those very words to Ozai. Would I suffer the same horrible fate as he? The two other soldiers dropped their weapons. We didn't need words anymore. We sat silently, watching the carnage all around, praying that some miracle would come and stop it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the gigantic main doors to the palace squeezed open with a huge rumbling sound that stopped everyone in their tracks. Out of those doors four people stumbled out, covered in sweat and blood. I was right at the steps to the palace, so I had a good view of the heroes as they made their way out of the temple. The first of the bunch was a tiny little girl with long black hair obscuring her face. She wore traditional clothing of the Earth Kingdom. Next came a young girl in her teens, wearing the blue garb, and face paint of the Water Tribes. Something about her struck me as familiar, as I watched her squint in the bright light of day. And then I noticed it. Around her neck was a charm. Not just any charm, but the charm of the dead waterbender my old commander had killed so long ago. The charm I had given to a little girl, crying over her mother's body. And a shocking realization hit me that made me feel very old. This young woman was that little girl. Out stumbled two other young men. One was rather short, no more than thirteen years of age. His clothes were in tatters, and he was barely able to walk. He had blue arrows tattooed on his forehead, arms and legs. Airbender tattoos. The Avatar. And the boy… no, the man, supporting him was tall and lean, his clothing also in tatters. On the left side of his face… was a red, angry burn scar. My mind flashed back to the moment the flames of his father touched the boy-prince's face. A direct hit. To the left side. Prince Zuko. His messy raven hair was pulled into a messy half-topknot with lots of stray hairs that hadn't quite grown out yet, falling into his eyes. I noticed something shiny in the Avatar's hands. The crown of the Fire Lord. I dropped to my knees as the gravity of the situation hit me. The Avatar had won. The war was over. I looked back up at the boy I once knew. That poor, sad, beaten little boy with a heart of gold. He had finally grown into the man no one thought he could be. The four teenage heroes looked out at the carnage before them. Most of the fighting had stopped once they emerged from the palace. Thousands of soldiers, Water, Earth and Fire, looked in awe at the Avatar and his companions. The Water Tribe girl put a comforting hand on the Avatar's shoulder and said something inaudible to him. The small Earth Kingdom girl squeezed his hand, and then pushed him forward. And then, clearing his throat, the Avatar spoke.

"I, Avatar Aang, have killed Fire Lord Ozai. Taking his place, will be his eldest son, Zuko. Zuko stepped forward, and kneeled in front of the Avatar. He placed the crown in Zuko's topknot, and Zuko stood up, and spoke.

"As my first act as Fire Lord, I declare this war… over. All Fire Nation troops are to withdraw from their posts and return home. All prisoners of war will be repatriated, and all lands will be returned to their rightful owners." Shocked silence swept across the entire audience. No one could believe their ears. Was it possible? Then I heard a voice call out from the silence. My voice.

"Hail Fire Lord Zuko!" I was echoed by more cries, throughout the whole palace grounds, the murmurs and whispers grew to a roar of voices from every nation, praising the new Fire Lord. The young Water Tribe Maiden suddenly embraced the young monarch in a passionate kiss, which he returned. A new age was dawning.

Time passed, and the Water Tribe girl, named Katara became the new Fire Lady. Things weren't easy for them, what with the constant peace talks and trying to decide which land belonged to whom. And not to mention that Fire Lord Zuko was the youngest Fire Lord in recorded history. But despite his young age, he was a good leader who knew much of the other nations, having wandered through the Earth Kingdom as a fugitive, and marrying a waterbender. And as for me? I will remain at the palace, now and forever. After many a long year of grim servitude to a leader I did not respect, it was a refreshing change to serve someone worth bowing down to. Sure some may have had doubts about the new Fire Lord, and his waterbending lady, but having witnessed them at their best, and worst, I have absolute confidence in their ability to lead our Nation to peace and prosperity. And I can't wait until the day when the Royal Palace is once more filled with the laughter of children.


	6. I'm Not That Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot bunnies zooming around my brain. Yep, that's right, not Wicked OR Avatar!**

**Name: I'm not that girl**

**Genre: Lookie here! It's my first ever SONGFIC!!! And it's full of romantic angst!**

**Summary: I'm doing some one sided Tokka here, because I feel so bad for Toph since Sokka is already in love with Suki… This takes place in a Suki-joined-the-gaang universe. Oh yeah, and lyrics will be in italics.**

They think that because I'm blind, I don't know what's going on… they think I can't see them when they walk into the woods together and don't return for hours. But they forget: I see everything.

_Hands touch… eyes meet… sudden silence… sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy… but I'm not that girl._

Sokka… I guess I've had a crush on him since I first joined this little band of ours. He's funny… sarcastic like me….strong….and sometimes he can even be smart in a pinch! Whenever my parents would get all mushy with each other, I would sometimes imagine what it would be like to have a "special someone" to get all mushy with. And I imagined Sokka. But when this man of my dreams finally came to take me away from my lonely, sheltered life, it wasn't exactly a happy ending right then and there. It was just my luck that it would turn out that Sokka already has a girlfriend.

_Don't dream to far… don't lose sight of… who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy… I'm not that girl._

And besides… I'm not even the kind of girl Sokka likes anyway. I'm not going to delude myself here. I'm twelve and he's sixteen. No matter how hard I try to act all mature and stuff… all I'll ever be to him is a little girl. In his eyes, I'll never be pretty… I'll be cute. I won't be beautiful… I'll be adorable. I'll always be just a friend… that little kid that's fun to hang out with. I'll never be girlfriend material in his eyes.

_Every so often, we long to steal… to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel… when reality sets back in._

Sometimes I'll imagine what it would be like if I were just a couple years older… if I were just a little bit more girly… If I wasn't blind... Like that time in Ba Sing Se when Katara took me to that spa place. I actually felt girly for once… I felt… pretty. But then those girls came and brought me back to painful reality. "I think she looks cute… like that time you put a sweater on your poodle-monkey!" Cute. How I hate that word. It sums up everything I have been fighting against since the day I was born. That **cute** little blind girl. That's all I'll ever be in his eyes. It doesn't matter that Katara thinks I'm pretty. Because the only thing that matters is if Sokka thinks I'm pretty. And he doesn't. Sokka already has a girlfriend.

_Blithe smile… lithe limb. She who's winsome…she wins him. Gold hair… with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose… and heaven knows… I'm not that girl._

I'll bet Suki's pretty. I'll bet she's beautiful. And she's a non-bending warrior just like Sokka. She doesn't need some "fancy rock throwing" to show him she's tough. And she's actually his age. They're perfect for each other. I should be happy for them. If he's happy, I'm happy right? I have no right to be jealous. But still…

_Don't wish…don't start. Wishing only… wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. There's a girl I know… he loves her so..._

_I'm not that girl._


	7. Complicated

**Disclaimer: Yes, my name is Nickelodien, and I in fact DO own Avatar… NOT!**

**Genre: Uhh… general/angst/romance**

**Summary: No, I'm not a Jinko shipper, but I'd really like to see some closure with Zuko and Jin, especially after the season finale. This takes place a couple weeks after COD and it's obviously a letter from Zuko to Jin. Poor Zuzu feels bad about tricking his would-be girlfriend, so for once in his sad, angsty, smexy little life, he decides to go for some closure.**

**A/N: Again, SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES!!! For some stupid reason, wouldn't let me upload anything for like EVER! It was so annoying!  
**

_Jin,_

_After helping my sister gain control of Ba Sing Se, I would be a fool to think you haven't figured out who I really am by now. You are probably very confused, and you deserve an explanation at the very least. Meet me at the fountain tonight at sunset, and I'll explain everything. I promise this is not a trick and I won't hurt you. I know you probably hate me now, and I know I completely deserve it, but I want you to know that the only thing I lied about to you was my identity. Everything else about me was true. That random boy you met in the teashop… that's who I really am, not the cruel Prince of Fire you have seen ruling your city with an iron fist these last couple weeks. I hope you'll accept my apology._

_See you tonight (hopefully), _

_ Zuko_


	8. To Forgive a Firebender

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Genre: Uhh... I don't know, but there is heavily implied Zutara.**

**Summary: This is part of a bigger fic I've been working on for like EVER but haven't posted yet. I've been writing it out of order, and never got around to chapter one. ANY WAY, this is supposed to take place LATE in the third season, when Zutara has been steadily building since Zuko joined tha gaang. Said gaang meets up with Hakoda and friends and they have a big happy reunion, which Zuko avoids like the plague until... BAM! Azula and a bunch of other Fire Nation baddies attack and there is a big battle and Zuko gets hurt along with Toph and Aang.  
**

Hakoda was not sure he liked his daughter being near, let alone being alone with the Prince of the Fire Nation. Even though the said prince was currently unconscious and would probably remain so for a while, what if he woke up? It had been only yesterday when Hakoda had finally gotten to see his precious little girl, who was no longer so little, again. But their happy reunion was cut short by a battalion of Fire Navy ships that attacked their small fleet. He didn't even notice the firebender's presence until he emerged from the shadows and joined the fray, getting critically injured in the process. Hakoda was flabbergasted when his little Katara ran to the firebender's aid. It had been twenty four hours and Katara had not left the infirmary tent at all. She had stayed up all night healing those who were injured during the battle. This included several of his own men, the Avatar, the little blind earthbender named Toph… and that damned Fire Prince. Sick with worry, Hakoda practically ran to the tent, ready to snatch his child from the clutches of the Fire Nation. He burst through the tent, half expecting that firebender to be raping his daughter, but instead found a completely different scene, that was almost as disturbing. There was Katara, sitting by the still unconscious (thank the spirits) prince's bedside, without any trace of fear or nervousness, and holding his limp, sickeningly pale Fire Nation hand! For a few second's Hakoda stared at this shocking scene, utterly flabbergasted. Katara looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dad, you're pulling a classic 'Sokka' expression. What's wrong?" Hakoda found his voice.

"Katara, what in La's name are you doing?"

"Sitting with my patient."

"He's a _firebender_, let alone Prince of the Fire Nation! What if he wakes up?"

"I'll be happy because he's going to be okay, and I've done my job."

"What if he hurts you?"

"He won't. He's on our side now, dad."

"How can you say that? The last I heard, this firebender was chasing you halfway across the world with every intention to kill you! He and his sister single handedly brought the entire Earth Kingdom to its knees!"

"That's in that past, dad. Besides, you're leaving out the part that he was the one who defeated Azula and freed the Earth Kingdom!"

"In the past! Your mother was killed by firebenders in the past! How can you just forget that?!"

"Dad. I will never forget what firebender's did to mom. And I can't forget what Zuko did either. But I can forgive. I forgive him dad. He's changed!"

"He's a firebender!"

"So is Aang!"

"That's different!"

"No it's not! Tell me, have you ever even _talked_ to Zuko?!"

"I don't need to!"

"Have you ever gotten to know him?"

"He's Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"He's my friend!"

"He's evil!"

"No he's not! He may be a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he's a great person!"

"Katara! He is the Fire Lord's son!"

"It was the Fire Lord that gave him that scar!" Hakoda's eyes widened in shock and he was at a loss for words once more. His eyes drifted towards the horrible burn scar marring the left side of the firebender's face. For the first time, Hakoda got a good look at the infamous Prince Zuko. Hakoda was shocked to notice that he looked no older than his own son, Sokka. His son. Hakoda could not imagine doing something that horrible to his own son. It was unfathomable to him. He had always known Ozai was an evil monster, but this was just sickening. _His own son!_ Katara spoke quietly.

"Zuko was forced to fight Ozai in a fire duel in front of hundreds of people because he dared to speak out against a plan to sacrifice innocent lives. When Zuko refused to fight his own father, Ozai gave him that scar. He was fourteen when his father banished him. The only way he would ever be allowed to return was if he captured the Avatar. That was the only reason he was chasing us. He just wanted to go home. He had never actually tried to kill any of us. He had me tied to a tree one time, and could have done a lot of horrible things to me, but he didn't. When we battled at the North Pole, after he beat me, he could have easily killed me if he wanted to, but he didn't. He could have left me just as scarred as himself on so many occasions, but every time, he held back. What does that tell you, dad?

"Katara…"

"All I'm saying, is just give him a chance." Hakoda looked at his baby girl, now practically a grown woman. If she could find it in her heart to forgive a firebender, maybe he could too. And after that spectacular display of waterbending yesterday, Hakoda knew that Katara could handle herself.

"Okay. But if he so much as-"

"Thank you dad." Katara hugged her father.

"You're welcome sweetie." Hakoda walked out of the tent.

**A/N: Okay, so that kinda ended abruptly, but I couldn't think of anything good. Writing about prejudice is utterly facinating to me, so expect more about people's reactions and opinions about Zuko and others. REVEIW PLEASE!!!**


	9. Catharsis

Catharsis

The Firelord stood with his back to the far wall of the throne room. He knew he was beaten. The Avatar, the two Water Tribe peasants and the blind earthbender had him cornered, and could deliver the final blow any second he chose.

"Do it," hissed Ozai.

"Not just yet," came a familiar voice, as someone stepped out of the shadows. Prince Zuko.

"So you've come back have you? I'm afraid you've come a bit late to beg for forgiveness," he said, with an air of cruel amusement in his voice.

"No, father. I don't need your forgiveness."

"Then what, you filthy traitor? You're too late to share the glory of defeating me if that is what you're after."

"The glory of slaying you is not mine to take. I've come to ask you a question." Ozai wrinkled his nose in disdain. "What's my favorite color?"

"What kind of a question is that, you traitorous worm? You disgust me." Zuko looked at his father and continued on, his fists trembling with pent up rage and anguish.

"What was my favorite childhood possession? What did I always give you for Father's day? What was my first word?" His voice began to shake, his good eye brimming with tears he refused to let fall. "Do you know? Answer me! What's my _birthday_, for Agni's sake! Do you even _care_? Did you _ever_ care? LOOK AT ME, DAMNIT!" Ozai stood shocked for a second before answering in a voice filled with cruel, sadistic pleasure.

"No. I don't know. And I don't care. You were weak as a child and you remain weak to this day. You're a disgrace you your family and the Fire Nation, and an enemy of every other nation. Who could ever care for a pathetic thing like you? I should never have let your mother talk me into sparing you, and I should have done more than simply burn you at that Agni Kai. You chased the Avatar for two years, and end up joining him instead. You disgusting failure. You deserve to die a death worthy of a traitor of the filthiest kind." Ozai gleefully searched his son's features for the signs of pain he knew he must have caused. But the look on Zuko's face was not one of rage or grief. In fact, his face revealed no emotion at all, except for a single track of wetness through the soot and dried blood on the unblemished side of his face.

"Very well then. That is all I needed to know," he said, turning towards the Avatar and his companions, his voice sounding oddly hollow. "Aang, I believe it's time to fulfill your destiny. Finish him." From a hilt on his belt, Zuko drew a small knife and handed it to the Avatar, whose eyes filled with a sudden, painful understanding. Inscribed into the blade of the knife were the words _Never give up without a fight_. Aang plunged it through Lord Ozai's heart. Watching the Firelord's body fall to the ground, the dam Zuko had been keeping within his heart shattered. Zuko dropped to his knees, and all the rage and shame and sadness he had let build up inside him was finally set free. For the first time in three long years, no longer caring who saw him, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation broke down and cried.


	10. Dear GranGran

Dear Gran-Gran

You're probably wondering why I'm not back home with everyone else right now, and you've probably had about fourteen heart attacks worrying if I'm okay or not. (Sorry about

that!) Don't worry, I'm okay. Really, I am. More than okay, in fact. You see, I've decided to stay here in the Fire Nation. I know what you must be thinking, Gran-Gran, but I

haven't gone crazy or been taken captive. I've decided to stay in the Fire Nation because I've realized that this is where I'm needed most right now. They don't have healers like

at the Northern Tribe and home, now, I suppose, too. I've decided that for every life I've taken away because of this war, I will give one back. Also, I'm acting as an ambassador

of the Water Tribes. I'm not the only one, though. Dad must have already told you he's coming back for a few months, and also Pakku was sent an official letter from Arnook, if

I'm correct. But there's one more reason I'm staying. You see, Aang has recently left for Ba Sing Se to settle matters there, and now, Zuko really needs a friend. Yes, Crown

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Heir to the Throne, the same guy that came to our village and took Aang the day Sokka and I left home. But as you've probably already heard

from Sokka and Dad, he's changed for the better now, and he's one of our best allies and closest friends. Actually, to tell you the truth… (don't freak!) in my case, Zuko and I

have become a little more than just friends. I'm probably just as surprised as you are on this one, it all happened so fast! But the feeling is there and it's mutual and I've never

been happier. I have so much to tell you that I could never fit in just a letter! I'll come back and visit for awhile when things stabilize over here. You wouldn't believe how far Fire

Lord Ozai ran the Fire Nation's economy into the ground during his reign! And with every Nation demanding land and money and such as penance, the Fire Nation will practically

be sucked dry! But I'm confident that Aang Zuko, Kuei (the Earth King) and I can come up with some sort of solution that doesn't leave any one Nation completely poor if we

work at it. Anyway, in the meantime, you should come up and visit us when Dad and Pakku come back down here! I think the warm weather will do you some good, and I really

want you to meet Zuko. Well, you've met him before, but that isn't the person he is now. It's almost midnight now, and I really should get some sleep. Tomorrow there is a big

meeting with some major Earth Kingdom officials and I want to feel rested for it! Please do come visit me soon!

Lots of love

Katara


	11. Looking Back

He had warned her against it. Going back, that is. Looking back in on a life, on a world she could never be part of again… it wouldn't bring her the kind of closure she wanted. But she, being new, and lacking all the wisdom and experience he possessed, and still desperately trying to hold on to what she once was, refused to listen. So he silently observed, never far behind her as she wandered all the places she used to go, all the people she used to know… especially that boy. She watched all the people she knew, and didn't know, laughing, crying, hating, loving, having all the things she could never have, doing all the things she could never do, all those people, just…_living_.

She watched for a long time before turning back to him, shimmering tears threatening to fall from her crystalline eyes. _"I can't- I can't go on," she said. "It all goes so fast, we don't even have time to look at one another! I didn't realize! All that was going on in life and I never noticed…Take me back. Back to the stars, to the sky. But first…"_ She glanced back to the endless parade of faces and voices longingly. _"Wait! One more look. Goodbye, goodbye, world. Goodbye, palace, Mama and Papa. Goodbye to burning candles, and Mama's snow-lillies. And food and tea. And new dresses and hot baths, and sleeping and waking up. Oh, earth, you're too wonderful for anybody to realize you!"_ She turns back to him, the tears now flowing freely down her translucent face._ "Do any human beings ever realize life while they live it? Every, every minute?"_ She paused, sadness and comprehension filling her pristine features._ "I'm ready to go back."_ He finally opened his mouth to speak.

_"Were you happy?"_

_"No. I should have listened to you. But that's what human beings are… just blind people." _And La, the Spirit of the Moon, once known as Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe ascended towards the heavens.

She never looked back.

**A/N: Yep, I finally did one about Yue. I got the inspiration (and Yue's monologue)from episode 17 of My So Called Life, where Rayanne does this monologue from Our Town (which I DO NOT own!). The scene really moved me, so I felt compelled to write a drabble, so here you have it! Oh, and just so everyone knows what's NOT mine, I put the quotations for the monologue in _italics_. I did however, change a couple of words to fit the Avatar world. I take credit for about 10 of this drabble. The other 90 goes to Winnie Holtzman (the creator and producer of MSCL) and most of all, whoever wrote Our Town.**


End file.
